


Request- Branch and Stump (Tower Heroes)

by Xx_The_Farting_Ballsack_xX (DaGoopa)



Series: Branch Requests [2]
Category: Roblox (Video Game), Tower Heroes, Tower Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Based on a Roblox Game, Blood, Branch (Tower Heroes) - Freeform, Child Abuse, Coming In Pants, Cringe, Crying, Depression, First Time, Gay Sex, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Pedophilia, Rape, Roblox - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, Shotacon, Stump (Tower Heroes) - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Wet Dream, tower heroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaGoopa/pseuds/Xx_The_Farting_Ballsack_xX
Summary: Branch has feelings about his little friend that he wishes he didn’t have.-Anotha one. Don’t like tags? Don’t read. Don’t like cringing? Don’t read. Cringe warning can’t be clear enough.
Relationships: Branch (Tower Heroes)/ Stump (Tower Heroes), Branch/Stump
Series: Branch Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Request- Branch and Stump (Tower Heroes)

**Author's Note:**

> More Tower Heroes shit from me. If you’re actually going to read this, be ready to cringe. This was a request from a certain person from Discord, and it took me a while, but here it is. I read over it once, so there may be some grammar fuckups and shit. This was not something I was eager to write lol.

“Please Mr.Branch... please... help me... make it stop hurting...” whimpered the disheveled boy curled in a heap on the ground. Stump was a shaking mess, his face bright red from shame, eyes wide with a look of pleading.  
Branch found himself feeling a bit unsure, but that pitiful look he got-those desperate whines brought him closer.  
He kneeled down next to his little friend, patting his back, “What’s wrong? What do you need?”  
The boy turned over, “I need...please... I need you to... to touch me...” his voice came meekly through shaky breaths, and he grabbed Branch’s much larger hand and guided it to the area between his legs.  
Branch didn’t know how to react, he’s never seen Stump like this before. So needy... and lewd.  
“Please...please... I can’t do it by myself! I need you...” the boy begged again, struggling not to grind against his arm.  
Without a word, Branch carefully ran his finger over his friend’s crotch, surprised to hear the wanton moan that the action produced.  
“P-please... more... it hurts...”  
And Branch took the little thing into his hand, and worked it until Stump was squealing and spasming, a few drops of sticky liquid getting caught on his fingers.  
“T-thank you Mr.Branch... it felt so good...” Stump mumbles whilst catching his breath.  
He turned to the older boy, still having that hungry look in his eyes, “Do you want me to help you too...?”  
Branch’s heart jumped in his chest, and he froze as Stump crawled over to him, nestling between his legs and gazing up at him.  
“I know you want to... You always look at me like that... you want to be inside me... don’t you? You want to run your hands all over me and make me squirm, you want to feel my mouth wrapped around you... Don’t you Mr. Branch? You’ve been thinking about it, I can tell...”  
Branch felt himself get worked up, his entire body was throbbing. Stump describing all of that in perfect detail... exactly what he wanted to do. Did he actually want that too?  
He didn’t respond and just pushed the boy down, connecting his mouth with the other’s and working his tongue inside. Stump whined around the intrusion but was greedily kissing him back as Branch pushed deeper with more force. Stump’s little mouth was warm and wet, and he tasted sweet; Branch could only imagine what it would feel like to have his cock inside of that, and the idea alone made him harder.  
He pulled away from the kiss, making Stump whine with the loss of contact, the sound of which shot right to his groin.  
“Hah... please... let me suck it...” Stump squirmed to get up and get his hands onto his prize, and Branch closed his eyes, waiting for that sweet contact when...

His eyes shot open in his bedroom, the light outside stirring him from his pleasant dream. There was an uncomfortable wetness in his pants, the hardness still there from his little dream escapade. Sighing, he decided to quietly take care of it before starting his day.

The truth is, he’s had these feelings about Stump for a while. He’s had many dreams like this before, always waking up before he could achieve anything. It made him feel horrible, but the fantasies were persistent and always made him hard.  
It all started on a day like any other, Branch was reading a book on his couch until Stump decided he would crash into his house again. Rather annoyed, but used to the irritation, Branch just let him screw around until he got bored, attempting and failing to concentrate on his reading. Eventually, Stump had settled down, not before making a huge mess in Branch’s kitchen while trying to “make lemonade”. Branch decided he was way too tired to get up and clean it, so he and his friend both sat on the couch to watch an episode of “The Host” on the television as it grew dark outside.  
As usual, Stump struggled to sit comfortably, fidgeting restlessly with the couch cushions, much to Branch’s annoyance. The careless boy was just about to nestle into his little corner of the couch, but when he reached over to grab his cup he “accidentally” spilt the lemonade all over his side of the couch.  
Branch contemplated scolding him, but decided he was much too tired to build up enough rage to do so, and Stump eagerly climbed onto his lap and sat down there. He was surprised at first, but decided to let the boy stay, the warmth was surprisingly pleasant. But his fidgeting was not.  
It wasn’t long before he felt a jolt in his pants when Stump nestled in to get comfortable. Panicking, he looked down and was horrified. Did he really just get a hard-on from his friend sitting on his lap? No, that was impossible. But the boy shifting sent a pulse through his crotch, and he reddened in embarrassment. This couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t. Stump was not only his friend and companion, he was a *child*, and more specifically a *child* he was supposed to be taking care of and protecting. He desperately hoped Stump wouldn’t notice it.

As if reading his mind, Stump turned to him, “Branch there’s something in your lap poking into me, can you please move it?”  
At least he didn’t know what it was... right? The way he was looking at Branch though, cute little brown eyes filled with uncertainty as he asked an innocent question, seemingly completely unaware of the filthy truth, sent another spark right up the older boy’s groin. He groaned as he rolled Stump off to the side. The rest of the evening was uncomfortable, even after Stump had fallen asleep. Branch was still feeling awful about his condition and the thoughts that were now popping inside his head. When he looked at the sleeping boy his mind began to make up depraved ideas and suggestions, and in response he shut his eyes tight to make them go away.  
*What if you rub one out right now? Spray it all out over his little sleeping face?*  
*Wouldn’t he be so tight around you? Just imagine-*  
Branch shook his head, pushing Stump off of him, and snuck into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He has never had these feelings before, and never thought he would have them about... someone like Stump. This couldn’t be who he was right? He’s never looked at Stump like this before, there was no way he was a pervert! But when he thought of images of the boy again, they were filthy, and he could only feel the aching hardness twitch in his pants. After a few moments of hesitation, he decided to just take care of it and not think of this ever again.

Reluctantly, he undid his pants, and slid his undergarments down, sighing as the cool air made contact with his warm skin. His hand found its way to his length, which was already standing at attention, much to his disgust. He had gotten this hard from his friend sitting on him. His friend who was a child. Shameful, filthy, perverted, he winced at the fact. But nonetheless, he continued, and proceeded to stroke himself slowly- as Stump would do, he’d be hesitant at first, shocked at the sight of seeing an adult penis for the-  
He tried to stop the thoughts, but in the midst of his pleasure he ceased to care. Each depraved image bringing him closer faster, he just let the whole thing play out in his head. He wanted to be done.  
Stump would initially be nervous, but would slowly begin to touch Branch before he began jerking him off at a gentle rhythm. Maybe he would watch in awe, as his friend closer to orgasm, and as instructed, he would start to lick it like it was candy. Just the mental image of Stump taking him into his mouth alone had brought Branch to a quick climax, and he came all over his hand with a suppressed moan. Stump would swallow all of that like a good little boy, and eagerly look up to his friend with big eyes, hungry for another helping, which he would be oh so happy to provide.  
The muffled sound of the TV- which was still on- brought Branch back into reality, and that uncomfortable dampness on his crotch along with the stickiness in his hands reminding him what a horrible person he was. What he just did was probably the worst thing he has ever done in his life, and he should be locking himself away from society just for giving into such vile fantasies he never thought he would have. Yet nothing had ever made him feel so alive, and that feeling was one he could *never* get enough of.

The next few days, whenever he saw Stump, he could only imagine impure things about the boy. It was just one incident that sparked all of this. Or has he been... feeling this way all along? He thought back to all the times he shared with Stump, attempting to remember how he felt about him before. Maybe Stump only bothered him because... he was actually teasing him? What if he wanted this and the innocence was all an act? After all, Stump was the one who initiated contact in all the situations- tickling, grabbing, squeezing...maybe even...groping? It was possible right?  
After ruminating on these thoughts for days, Branch was reluctant to let his little friend visit him. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the boy while he was trying to rationalize these sudden... feelings.

But it was hard for him to avoid someone who was so intent on being close to him. Stump would always sneak into his home while he was away or sleeping, tag behind him wherever he went, and somehow magically appear whenever he was busy. But even after Branch was trying his best to act natural around the boy, Stump seemed to catch notice. Of course he knew, Branch found his antics rather irritating, but never did he push him away. He asked him what was wrong, only for vague answers like, “I’m busy,” or, “I caught a cold.”  
Stump wondered if it was something he did. Did he take his little pranks too far? Did Branch finally have enough of him? These thoughts brought a great distress upon the boy, who felt his heart quiver in his chest. Branch couldn’t leave him, he was the only friend he had! Sure, he had his log friends, but they never did anything! They always ignored him. Branch was different. He had to apologize to him.  
That was his plan when he arrived at Branch’s home in the sanctuary. He was going to say he was sorry, and everything would be ok! Branch would forgive him, and they’d be best friends again. Yeah, that was definitely how this would go!  
There was no answer for a few moments, and the small flicker of hope was promptly snuffed out. But Stump was determined. He knocked again, much louder, until the door finally opened, and Branch was gazing down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Stump smiled warmly, as usual, “H-hey... Ummm... can I come in? I want to tell you something...”  
Branch initially looked unsure, but opened the door wider, saying nothing. Stump eagerly took the invitation and stepped into the house, taking a seat on the couch and calling Branch over.  
“W-what is it?” came Branch’s shaky and quiet voice as he took a seat next to Stump.  
“Are you okay? You’re shaking like a leaf! Haha get it?”  
But Branch remained silent at the joke, and the smile on Stump’s face faded.  
“Are you... mad at me Branchy?”  
“...”  
His jovial tone was lost and he suddenly began blurting out, “It’s just... I’m sorry! Really! I don’t want you to hate me! I’m so so so sorry!”  
“...”  
The lack of response made his heart drop in his chest. Stump was surprised at the feeling of tears beginning to well up, “It’s just... it’s just you’ve been... avoiding me and pushing me away... I don’t want to lose you... you’re my best friend...”  
He looked away, shielding his face- he didn’t want Branch to see him crying over this.  
Branch watched the boy shivering next to him, a feeling of guilt rising in him. This was his fault. He was a deviant. The time they were apart was spent indulging in those fantasies. They felt so real, he wanted them to be just that so badly.

Ever since he had that feeling, he’s been chasing it. He needed to feel more of it, he needed desperately to feel *alive* again. Stump was vulnerable now, so it may be the right time to-  
His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the sobs coming from the boy next to him. He grinned a bit when he pulled the boy into a hug, feeling the warmth rise up in his loins as they embraced.  
“It’s okay I’m not mad at you, you didn’t do anything...”  
Stump pulled away and looked up at him with uncertainty, “Then... why were you avoiding me...?”  
Branch sat the boy on his lap, and tried his best not to show his arousal when he smiled at him.  
“Hmmm... I’ve just been thinking...” he hummed.  
“About... what?”  
“... I dunno,” Branch murmured as he ghosted his hand over Stump’s leg, resting it on his thigh, “ a bit about...you and me maybe...”  
“...”  
“We’re friends aren’t we Stump?”  
Confused, the boy nodded, “Y-yeah...”  
“Well I don’t want to be friends anymore... and I don’t think you do either.”  
“W-what? Of course I do! W-what are you saying?”  
“I know you feel the same way... don’t think I didn’t notice... I see the way you look at me... you’re teasing me, aren’t you? That’s what all your little games were... You were just playing hard to get...”  
Never has Stump heard Branch say more than a few words per hour, but now that he hears him speaking like this, he’s more confused than anything. What was he talking about?  
Noticing the puzzled look on his friend’s face, Branch sighs, “Don’t play dumb.”  
“U-uh...”  
Branch chuckled as he began caressing the slender thigh, saying nothing more.  
Stump shivered at the contact, “Mmh-“  
Branch remained silent as he slid his hand between the boy’s legs, gently massaging him.  
“A-ah- what are you doing?!”  
Branch held the boy closer, “Shhh... doesn’t it feel good?”  
“N-no! Stop! What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to make you feel good... just like you’ve been *begging* me to...”

“I-I never- ah” Stump was cut off, “t-that feels so... p-please stop!”  
The boy’s face was bright red, his breathing quick, and Branch could feel his heart pounding against him; it was just as if his dream came true.

“You like it don’t you? You *wanted* this all along... that’s why you wouldn’t leave me alone. Because you wanted me to do this to you, didn’t you?”  
He smiled and leaned closer, applying more pressure and making Stump squeak, “And you made sure that I *knew* what you *wanted*... so that I could *give* it to you... You filthy boy, you must’ve been thinking of this the entire time...”  
As Branch’s rambling trailed off into an unsettlingly raspy giggle, Stump squirmed and attempted to break free.  
“Y-you’re crazy,” he cried out between the gasps and moans coming from his mouth, “I n-never asked for-“  
Quickly silenced by a hand burrowing beneath his bottoms, he came suddenly.  
“See? I told you you’d like it! Didn’t that feel good...?”  
There was no response as the boy was still recovering from what was presumably his first orgasm. The way he slumped against Branch’s arm, panting and out of breath, was rather... adorable... and it sent another demanding pulse to his groin.

Branch knew how long both of them had been waiting for this, so he decided not to waste any more time; quickly he pulled down the boy’s pants, and saw the mess he had made in his now soiled underwear. Branch took those too- they would be a good thing to hold onto to remember this. This seemed to snap Stump back into reality, and his struggling began anew, which was promptly ignored. The child was not as tough as he talked, and could do nothing against his caretaker besides struggle in vain and waste his energy. Of course Stump would never admit that Branch was stronger than him, but realizing how futile his attempts were, he halted his efforts and slumped against Branch’s chest. For some reason, seeing the resilient little boy give up brought an even wider smile to Branch’s face as he slid the last remaining barrier off of his legs.  
He flipped Stump onto the other side of the couch, smashing his head against the arm rest and climbing on top of him, his heavy breath warm and wet against the boy’s face.

“You’re already hard again... and dripping too,” he chuckled as he ran a finger over the boy’s little prick, making him writhe and whimper, “You... must really want this, you... little pervert...”  
Stump was crying now, he has never heard Branch talk like this ever before, and never expected him to do this to him- he thought they were friends! But if they ever were, why is he hurting him? Why would he do this to him? He opened his mouth to plead some more, but Branch took it as an opportunity to ram his tongue down the boy’s throat, making them both shiver. It felt so much better than it did in the dream, the heat rushing down south and pooling in his gut. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.  
After a few long moments, Branch let the boy go to catch some breath before colliding with him again, pulling him closer so he could reach even deeper into his invitingly hot little mouth. The boy whimpered and whined against the intrusion, but was too weak to resist, having no break time to breathe.  
His mind was going hazy, and his vision blurry from the tears. He wondered if he closed his eyes tight enough he would wake up somewhere else, somewhere where...*this*...wasn’t happening to him. This was all his fault somehow, he just wanted to wake up. He never asked for any of it, if he had known this would happen he would have never bothered Branch... but this feeling was new to him, and as much as he hated to admit, something about it felt so *good*...  
He was broken out of his thoughts when a sharp pain wracked his body and made him scream out in agony. His mind went blank, and his senses dulled, the horrible feeling coursing through him and making him cry even harder, begging and screaming for help, for mercy. But it was all ignored, and Branch only laughed at he smashed himself into the boy, getting lost in the tight warmth of his not-so-innocent little friend as he screamed and sobbed.

The wonderful rush, the heat, it was coming back to him. It felt so good... he felt alive! Alive again. It was an exhilarating poison and he needed more of it- he could barely remember the last time he felt like this, it must have been ages ago. And the intensity was high and his senses were overwhelmed by the pleasure, this fantastical feeling that he had thought he had lost. Stump’s cries of pain, his shivering and quaking, the blood pooling under him, it was all signs that he was enjoying this just as much as Branch was. One last push and the bubble rising inside him exploded, the bliss pouring out and filling Stump to the brim- he knew he must feel *happy* too. He panted heavily and slumped against the quivering bloody and sap-filled mess beneath him, sighing contentedly against it.  
—  
He woke up on his couch, cold and alone. Branch didn’t know how long he had been out, and his memory was kind of fuzzy. But even still... he couldn’t forget that bliss, even if he wanted to.  
Eventually he willed himself to get up and search for his little friend, those cravings renewed, but alas, the boy was no where to be found. Where could he have gone? He asked around, the logs and golems unknowing, claiming they hadn’t seen Stump anywhere, which was strange considering how much he bothered everyone. Branch sighed and returned home. He knew his little buddy would be back for more fun eventually. And if he didn’t come back, he assured himself with the fact that the poor thing couldn’t hide from him for long, even if he wanted to. They were *best* friends after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you read this, congrats, you have a strong stomach for cringe. Idk what else to say lol.


End file.
